


Glory Hole

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, but they know each other, sex while in disquise, something kept between them, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 they've done this for years
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 30





	Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic nine of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet

Glory Hole

He slipped into the stall and closed the door to wait. He’d been doing this for years but he still felt a tiny bit of nervousness that his regular meet up wouldn't come. He knew it was absolutely fucked up and it would be better for both of them if he didn’t but still he needed these moments.

He noticed the man entering and had to marvel at Bruce’s choice for a disguise this time he looked like a generic trucker but there was just something about the way he moved that gave him away as he entered the stall next door and settled on the other toilet. “Ric are you there?” the voice asked using the form of his name he’d always avoided. It was part of the game they played.

“Of course Wayne,” he said in his best southern drawl and he could hear the exasperation as movement in the stall alerted him what was to come. Bruce’s already hard cock slipped in through the hole in the wall and he got down on his knees and began to suck. It didn’t take long before Bruce was cumming in his mouth as he swallowed it all. He then stood up undid his own pants and shoved his cock through the whole. He had to be quick because given any time to think and Bruce would chicken out on returning the favor. He’d done it several times over the years ever since the first time he’d followed a disguised Bruce here to learn Bruce occasionally came for an anonymous blowjob, one human weakness every so often. It had taken awhile but eventually he’d gotten up the nerve to be the person in the other stall and finally got to have Bruce or at least part of him.

He felt Bruce take him in his mouth and relaxed it looked like he wasn’t going to have to coax Bruce into doing this which was a good thing as it meant Bruce was finally over the last time he tried to talk to him about this outside of this rare occasion. He should have known Bruce would never acknowledge it in what passed for the real world no matter how he wanted more than this. Still it was better than nothing so he closed his eyes and pressed up against the wall pretending it was more than just some dirty little secret between them.

The end


End file.
